1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footboard for indoor staircase which is capable of being continuously fixed to notchboards.
2. Prior Art
There has been an indoor staircase comprising a fabricated footboard which is continuously fixed to nochboards by bolts. For example, there are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-192949 that a fixing piece is welded at the boundary close to a riser and a footstep portion and in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 3-2124 that two fixed nuts are disposed at the lower portion of the footstep.
However, there was a problem in the conventional staircase that the riser has constant dimensions since the height from the fixing position of the bolts to the tip end of the riser is fixed, hence the same footboard can not be used in the same staircase which is provided with the riser having different dimensions caused by the different height of the staircase.